


Day 3: This cancels out the hurt.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Kris jamás conseguiría olvidar al idiota del que se enamoró.





	Day 3: This cancels out the hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ese resumen se siente como spoiler (?). Bueno, lecturas superficiales porque hoy es viernes, y esto lo había empezado hace mucho y ya no recuerdo como iba a terminar así que hice lo que se me dio la gana.  
> Ah, y es el tercer día del [Challenge Krisyeol.](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html)
> 
>  
> 
> _Disfrútenlo polluelos._

 

  
            El golpe que provocó la puerta al abrirse y chocar contra la pared probablemente había despertado a sus vecinos: En unos minutos estarían quejándose, excepto porque esta escena se repetía más de lo que pudiesen imaginar.

          —Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.

          Yifan cerró la puerta con cuidado, como si con eso se disculpara por su compañero. Tenía el aire relajado de siempre, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en cualquier momento, provocada por la actitud de su pareja. Le divertía cuando el chico se enojaba y le montaba alguna escena, sin importar que tuviera o no razón.

          —¿Escucharte? ¡La besaste! ¡Y le quitaste la blusa en frente de toda la maldita clase! ¡¿Qué coños vas a decirme?!

          Se dio medio vuelta para encararlo, con la respiración entrecortada por culpa de la rabia y haber estado gritando durante los últimos minutos. Su pelo estaba revuelto, la gorra apretada entre sus dedos a un costado y sus dientes se mostraban. Chanyeol prácticamente gruñía con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

          —Y con eso me gané dos botellas de whisky. ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar?

          —¡Por supuesto que no, jodido imbécil!

          Chanyeol tenía las llaves del departamento apretadas en su puño y su primer instinto fue aventarlas directo a la cara del otro. Por fortuna para Kris, era su mano izquierda y las llaves terminaron impactando contra la pared a su lado y no en su bonito rostro.

          Con ese ataque había cruzado la línea, era el último día que se habían visto.

 

  


          Era el último día de exámenes y Chanyeol no podía estar más feliz. A pesar de todo el estrés, había logrado buenos resultados y tendría las mejores vacaciones en Hawái con su familia, además de que ahora estaba con sus amigos, con el organismo hasta el tope de alcohol y gritando incoherencias al mundo entero.

          Un par de horas más y estaría tumbado en el suelo de su departamento, si es que lograba llegar.

          Pasó su mirada alrededor del lugar, alejándola por primera vez de la chica que se restregaba contra él al bailar. ¿Dónde se habían metido los demás? Hace un segundo sus compañeros estaban junto a él en la pista de baile y ahora no los conseguía divisar.

          Se alejó de su pareja sin siquiera notar el puchero en sus labios. Ni ebrio Chanyeol podía fingir ser hetero por una noche; eso no era lo suyo.

          Buscando por cada rincón, terminó frente a la puerta de salida pensando que podría irse sin ellos antes de que su cerebro dejara de funcionar completamente, pues estaba la posibilidad de que ya se hubieran ido sin él, y eso no le sorprendería. Tampoco sería la primera vez.

          Salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una tan característica de él, y los ojos entrecerrados por la falta de sobriedad. Estaba tan oscuro como dentro del club, excepto por las luces de colores que lo hacían sentir más mareado de lo que ya estaba. El frío se sentía refrescante en su rostro y el hecho de que el poco dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo no le serviría para pagar un taxi, no le preocupaba en absoluto.

          Una caminata a las 4 de la mañana nunca había sonado mejor.

          —¿Ya te vas?

          Chanyeol asintió y se dio media vuelta lentamente. No podía perder el equilibrio en un momento como ese. Ya era casi un año desde que escuchaba esa voz gruesa, aterciopelada y sexy. _Mierda, debo estar muy ebrio._

          —¿Ni siquiera vas a aceptar un trago de un viejo amigo?

          —¿Viejo amigo? Tú no fuiste mi amigo… ¿Por qué aceptaría algo de ti?— Con unas cuantas palabras Chanyeol podía dejar de ser un arcoíris de felicidad para convertirse en el chico furioso que Kris vio la última vez, si no contaba el hecho de que ahora estaba ebrio y era apenas entendible lo que decía.

          Kris suspiró y pasó de él hacia la calle.

          —Porque te daré comida y una razón para que dejes de odiarme.

          Debía culpar a su cerebro revuelto por dejar a un lado su instinto y guiarse por su curiosidad. En realidad no tenía algo que perder. Conocía a Kris lo suficiente para saber que no mentía, en ninguna ocasión. Él prefería ser visto como alguien crudo y frío antes que recurrir a las mentiras.

          Lo siguió sin decir otra palabra, caminando un par de metros detrás de él, fingiendo que no iba con él, que era otro extraño en la calle, hasta un pequeño café que lucía bastante concurrido para ser de madrugada.  
           
          Gente trabajando en los turnos de noche, disfrutando de un pequeño descanso para recargar su energía. Era como ver lo que ocurría detrás del escenario, donde la magia es realidad pero sigue siendo igual de fascinante.

          Su ex-compañero lo llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana y una mesera fue a atenderlos casi de inmediato. Chanyeol no tenía ganas de comer, o de estar allí.

          Kris desapareció por completo de su vida luego de aquella pelea, sin dejar un rastro de su existencia.

          Luego de un par de meses, siendo arrastrado por Baekhyun, Chanyeol volvió a socializar y salir de vez en cuando. Todos sabían que lo había amado demasiado, que si hubiera vuelto tres meses después, Chanyeol hubiera corrido hacia él, pidiendo perdón por algo que no había hecho. Luego estuvo maldiciéndose a sí mismo de cualquier forma posible por confiar en Yifan, pero ahora ya ninguno de esos sentimientos existía más.

          —¿Qué tal la universidad?

          Kris habló primero, cuando ya estaban frente a ellos un par de cafés y un plato de panqueques para Chanyeol, quien en lugar de responder, decidió probar su comida y jugar con ella por unos minutos antes de rendirse ante la mirada curiosa del otro.

          —Grandioso. Estoy solo a un paso más de graduarme. ¿Y tú? No supe si seguiste…

          Kris sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era extraño pensar una vez más en la universidad cuando en su mente parecía tan lejana. —Volví a China. Estoy trabajando con mi padre ahora.

          —¿Por qué estás aquí?

          —Negocios. Quise saber cómo estaban y Jongin me dijo que saldrían a celebrar.

          Por todo lo que Chanyeol sabía, él y Jongin tuvieron una relación, continuaron siendo amigos y luego a Jongin se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de presentarlos porque “los polos opuestos se atraen”. Eso no cambió el hecho de que terminaran peleando por cualquier mínimo detalle.

          —No estoy acá para disculparme, o justificarme, pero creo que mereces saber la verdad.

          Con el ceño fruncido, Chanyeol fijó su mirada en la de Kris, como si con eso pudiera entender de lo que hablaba. ¿Tenía algún secreto importante que lo involucrara?

          El mayor rió como respuesta a su expresión, dándole un sorbo a su café antes de continuar.

          —No te imagines cosas. De seguro sigues viendo demasiadas películas y creyéndote uno de los ángeles de Charlie.

          —Hey, si fuera mujer, sería perfecto para el trabajo—. Chanyeol le apuntaba con su tenedor, amenazándolo con el trozo de panqueque que seguía en este.

          —Tú solo quieres al Chad preparando tu desayuno.

          —Cállate. Nunca me gustó el Chad. Solo dime lo que tienes que decir.

          —Me echaron.

          —¿Del trabajo?— Con la cabeza ladeada, Chanyeol parecía genuinamente preocupado, además de confundido.

          —De la universidad. Y tú también ibas a ser sacado.  
           
          —¿Qué?— No tenía sentido, siempre se esforzó por ser un buen estudiante. Tal vez no era el mejor, pero era bueno y no solo parte del promedio.

          —Alguien nos inculpó por unos exámenes que robaron. Había pruebas con las que no podía luchar pero el director no te quería fuera porque perdería las “donaciones” que venían contigo, chiquillo consentido.

          Esa era una parte de Chanyeol que a él le agradaba sacar a su favor de vez en cuando. Para los demás parecía un niño rico y arrogante—quizás le falta un poco de humildad—pero seguía siendo un completo tonto para sus amigos, uno con un padre que les patrocinaba cada viaje que les placía.

          —Así que se desharían de esas pruebas. Si es que la mala influencia se alejaba de ti.

          —Dime que mi padre no intervino en esto.

          —No lo hizo. Solo estuvo presente durante mi reunión con el director sin decir nada.

          —Mierda.

          Chanyeol ya estaba lo bastante sobrio para procesar todo lo que Kris le decía, para entender el asunto con claridad. Suponía que era parte de los privilegios, el no poder escoger por sí mismo: no tenía que preocuparse por nada, los demás se ocupaban de ordenar su vida, incluso con quién se juntaba. Era normal para Chanyeol.

          —Estaré en Seúl tres días más, por si te interesa—. Kris alcanzó el brazo libre de Chanyeol, subiendo la manga de su chaqueta para escribir el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaba, con una sonrisa de medio lado al hacerlo. —Con eso bastará para que sepas cómo encontrarme o igual puedes preguntarle a Jongin.

          El chico se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se fue. Como si se tratara de una maldita película, a Kris le encantaba lucir como el tipo cool y a Chanyeol le gustaba fingir ser la chica enamoradiza cuando se trataba de él.

          Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.  



End file.
